Roses and Dating Sites
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are over. After two years they still can t get over each other. So Grover, Beckendorf, Nico, Juniper, Silena and Thalia have an idea!Just incase I forget, I do not own anything all rights are to Mr.Riordan!  Happy Dance!
1. Picture

**Whats up people! Anyways new story! Chapter 1! May be a little funny so yah. Enjoy!**

Sorry I'ts short I'll make a longer chapter later but now read!

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV  
*Flashback*  
"I can't do this anymore, Percy I can't."**_

**"Annabeth don't leave! I'm sorry!"**

**"Percy its fine it's not your fault. Okay! Just let me leave!**

"_**I'll be back tomorrow for my stuff" I practically whispered.  
And with that I pushed him out of the way and ran out our -now his- apartment, into the dark lonely night of New York with slow tears falling down.  
*End of Flashback*  
**_

"Hey Thalia...!" I said as I heard a knock on my apartment door. "Come on in..."

"Hey girly girl, why don't you go change?" I was dressed in sweats and a purple worn-out t-shirt.

"Ha-ha sorry, be right back."  
I walked into my room and noticed something in the corner of my eye.  
_What is this?_

Thalia's POV  
I sat down on the couch I loved most, Annabeth's fluffy big red loveseat.

"Hey Annabeth you almost done..? Its girl's night out, Juniper and Silena (A/N She's not dead)  
are coming soon."

_No reply...  
_  
"Annabeth? Hello? You okay?" I entered her room and saw her staring at a picture crying silently.

"Annabeth come on, that was two years ago he probably got over you already. You should too."  
I told her as I took the picture of Percy, Annabeth, I and Nico-my boyfriend- yes I quit the Hunters, Artemis was not too pleased...

"Okay, Yah I'm sorry just I can't believe I walked out on him..."

"It's fine, anyways idea time! Since you're too stubborn to come out with us we came here to force you on this new dating site!"

"But I-"

"Yep! Oh Sorry your door was open..." Silena apologized.

* * *

**Told you it was short! Hahaha(nervous laugh) okay don`t kill me!**


	2. Questions

New Chapter! Special thanks to Amazing-A for my first review on this story!

* * *

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"I am not going on that stupid site!" I told them as I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated. (A/N He-he I can imagine this happening right now!) Apparently, I am a miserable wreck ever since two years ago, according to Beckendorf. We are having our "Boy's night out" in my apartment.

"Sorry dude, we already made you an account! Mr. 8260." Nico laughed.

"Okay, fine move over." I pushed Nico off and read the list of questions aloud on the screen.

**Question 1:  
What is your favourite colour?  
-Blue  
-Purple  
-Green  
-Pink  
-Other**

"Blue!" I laughed.  
**Eliminating 6,080 possibilities...  
**"Say Goodbye to 6,080 women Percy!" Grover said as he laughed his goat laugh.

Annabeth's POV

"Do I have too?" I whined.  
"Yes, Miss. 3510! Now, first question!" Juniper told me and pushed me into my white computer desk.  
**  
Question 1:  
What is your favourite colour?  
-Blue  
-Purple  
-Green  
-Pink  
-Other  
**"Green, Green! Say green Annabeth!" Juniper jumped.  
"Gosh fine! "I said as I clicked green.

**Eliminating 7,905 possibilities.  
**"Well, that sucks..." Silena giggled.

****

Question 2:  
What do you like in a guy/girl?  
(Enter 5 characteristics in space below: )

"Um, well" I thought. "Kind, Athletic, Funny, Caring,...  
"And...  
"Huge ego?" Thalia laughed. (A/N lol)

"Sure?" And I entered "huge ego" into the list.  
**Eliminating 3,056**

Percy's POV

**Question 3:**  
**Where would you take out your date on a first date?**  
**-Beach**  
**-Dinner-Restaurant**  
**-Your place (A/N if you sorda think about how people in movies say it... ew...)**  
**- Cafe' **  
"I'm thinking beach..." Beckendorf suggested.  
"Yep" Everyone agreed.  
**Eliminating 5,789**  
"Ha-ha, not a lot of people like beaches Percy." Nico Laughed.  
"Oh shut-up!" I said and pushed him.

**Question 4: **

**What kind of flower would you give your date? For girls what kind of flower would you like? **

**-Roses (any colour)**  
**-Daisies**  
**-Lilies**  
**-Orchids**  
**-Tulips**

Without thinking I clicked Roses.  
**Eliminating 3,005 Possibilities.**

Grover's POV  
_Bring, Bring, Bring_

I checked the caller ID: Juniper  
"I'll be right back guys."I told them.  
"Hey Juniper, how's it going at Annabeth's?"  
_Hey Grover! Um, we got her on the dating site!  
_"Same here, so I'll call you back later I have to go back inside. I think were on question 5. Bye see yah later."  
_Okay bye!_

Thalia's POV  
"Hey Juniper, did you call Grover?" I asked Juniper as she came inside.  
"Yah they're good they got him in. So do you actually think they'll be matched together?"  
"Who knows... but so far on Annabeth's answers it's a likely chance.  
"I guess you're right. So what question is she on?"  
" Five or six..."  
"Okay..."  
Juniper and I walked to the computer to see Annabeth on Question 5.  
**Question 5:**  
**What do you like to do in your spare time?**  
**(Pick two)**  
**-Read/write**  
**-Hang out with friends**  
**-Stay at home/watch T.V etc.**  
**-Walk around town, park, beach etc.**  
"Um I guess it would be read and write, and hang out with friends." Annabeth announced.  
"So click it!"I said.  
**Eliminating 4,097**

Well hope you like it I might make a new chapter today! Read and Review!


	3. Phone Call

Chapter 3! Sorry if it's short. Thanks for the supporters out there it makes me feel special to know people like my story!  
Anyways I have a better message at the bottom so read the story!  
-AzianDemigod16~*~

* * *

Nico's POV

"Okay you now have 2 Questions and 67 possibilities left" I said as Percy finished question 7.  
"So, Next Question!" exclaimed Beckendorf.  
**Question 8:  
What is your occupation/dream job? (A/N ha-ha sounds a little cheesy the dream job part)  
-Taxi driver/Hot dog guy/Store clerk  
-Researcher (for anything)  
-Designer (Architecture, Clothing, etc.)  
-Business  
-Something else  
**"I'm going Researcher. I'm studying Marine Biology anyways."**  
Eliminating 57 possibilities.  
**"Wow that's weird" I thought aloud.  
_Bring, Bring, Bring  
_"Be right back got to take this. It's Thalia."  
"Oh tell her I said hi!" Grover told me.  
"Sure Grover."

"Hey Thals! How's it going? Oh and Grover says hi."  
_Hey Nico it's great and Annabeth is almost done. I think last question. And, Hi Grover!  
_"Yah same here Perce is on the 9th question. So I was thinking how about all of us except Perce and Anne go out for pizza and talk about Operation: Together again!" _  
Okay first none of us will never say Operation blah, blah. And sure let me ask Silena and Juniper. Anyways go to go Annie is calling me. Bye! See yah tonight.  
_"Oh wait what's Annabeth's number on the site so we know"  
_Um I think it's 3510. What's Percy's?_  
"8260. Thanks Bye!" Then I hanged up.

Grover's POV  
"Hey Grover over here!" I heard Nico call me so I walked over.  
"Yah?"  
"So how 'bout we meet up with the girls for pizza and talk about, you know what."  
"Sure I'll go ask Mr. Beckendorf can you keep Mr. Jackson busy Mr. Di'Angelo."  
"Sure thing Mr. Underwood!" So I went to Beckendorf and he kept Percy busy.

Percy's POV

"Hey Nico! How are you and Thal?"  
"Pretty good, so what question you on?"  
"Ten, finally last question!"  
"Ha-ha, yep!"  
I looked at the screen to finish my survey and saw the final question.  
**Question 10: What would you give your partner for a 1 year anniversary gift?  
-Jewellery  
-Tickets for concert, show, musical etc.  
-Gift Certificate for anything  
-Something special that you won't find in a list like this.**

"Umm, I guess something special" Percy said.  
**Eliminating 8 Possibilities  
please wait while we find your matches; this will only take a moment.  
**"Well that was fun, I think..." Percy said.

Thalia's POV

I entered the room and saw Annabeth on the computer chair reading. "Hey Annie! What question you on?"  
"Oh hi, I'm just waiting for the computer to finish searching."  
"I see... so I got to talk to Silena I'll be right back."  
When I entered the room I flopped down on the huge sofa beside Silena who was watching The Notebook on T.V.  
"Hey Thalia, what question is Annabeth on?" Silena asked.  
"She's waiting; the computer is searching for her matches!"  
"I see..."  
"Yep, so, Nico and the boys (A/N he, he sounds like a boy band) were wondering if we wanted to go out for pizza later to talk about you know what."  
"Yah sure that sounds good hadn't had a pizza since... actually I don't think I've ever had a slice." Silena giggled.  
"Ha Ha it will be good. So, I'm going to go ask Juniper. Can you check on Annie please?"  
"Yah sure." And with that we headed to the other girls.

* * *

****

Hello! Sorry it's a bad chapter I personally dont really like it. Except for the Mr. Underwood,'Angelo ,Mr Jackson ,And mr beckendorf part :)  
So i'll start my new chapter today but later because im sick :(  
I will be back no worries. And while waiting be sure to check out my other stories and poem my sister has written just for you guys!  
~*~ AzianDemigod16


	4. Results and Pizza!

Chapter 4!  
What's up me peeps! Lol sorry...  
Anyways New Chappy! So please read and review next chappy is coming soon!

* * *

Nico's POV  
(At the pizza place!)  
"Hey guys you made it!" I greeted the girls with hugs and Thalia and kiss. Now that I am taller than Thalia –oddly- I have to bend down and good thing she quit when I was 16 'cause that would be awkward.  
"Whoa dude get a room will yah?" Beckendorf exclaimed.  
"Sorry" Thalia blushed.  
As soon as we got to our table the waiter came to take our orders.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Pizza Palace! (A/N: Made it up! I'm not sure if it's a real place or not if it is Sorry!) How may I take your order?" The waiter said.  
"Hi, can we have a Hawaiian/Cheese pizza on white please?" I asked.  
"Sure, and what to drink?"  
"One jug of Root beer..."  
"and one jug of water please" Juniper finished.  
"No problem, I'll be back with your order soon."  
When he left we got right down to business.

Percy's POV  
His apartment.  
Before the guys left the results had come up with two girls; Miss. 9856 and Miss. 3510.  
Sadly, the guys had to leave which left me alone to decide who I would talk to first.  
**9856:  
This lovely lady likes: The colour red, Red roses, and Jewellery for gifts.  
In her spare time she likes to: Hang out with her Boyfriend 24/7 and staying at home.  
Her type of guy would be, rich, always be her side, willing to do anything for her, smart and rich!  
For a typical first date she would want a guy to take her to a very expensive restaurant.  
Her dream job is in designing.  
Click on her ID number for a full profile.**

"No thank you!" I thought. "Next please!"  
**3510:  
3510 likes the colour green, Roses and something special for a gift.  
In her spare time she likes to Read/write and Hang out with friends.  
Her dream dude would be kind, Athletic, caring, funny and not too much cocky.  
For a typical first date she would want her guy to take her to the beach!  
Her dream job is in designing.  
Click on her ID number for a full profile.  
**"Sure why not..." So I clicked on number 3510.

Annabeth's POV  
Her apartment.  
"Yay, results!" I cheered after the girls left for dinner. They asked me to come but I declined.  
**Here are your (3) results:  
2324:  
This man likes the colour yellow, likes to give dates daisies, and Something else for gifts (not on list)  
In his spare time he likes to play sports and "hang out with the guys."  
For first dates he would take the girl to a fast food restaurant.  
He likes laid back, funny, house wives/girlfriends, "hot" (A/N: Blech couldn't think just came to me. Sorry if offended anyone!) And, rich girls.  
2324 currently works as a hotdog man.  
Click ID number for results.**

"No, no fifty billion times NO!" I cried scrolling down to the next person fast.  
**8260:  
8260 likes the colour blue, likes to give dates roses, and something special for gifts.  
In his spare time he likes to Hang out with friends, and walk around beach, town, or parks.  
For first dates he would take a girl out to the beach.  
He prefers funny, smart, kind, caring and Athletic girls.  
8260 is currently studying in university.**

"Sounds, like a nice guy." I thought and moved on to the next guy. Before I could a sudden message popped on to the screen: **New chatting request: ID 8260.  
**"Hey it's that dude" I wondered aloud and clicked approve.

_8260: Hi! How are you?  
_3510: Hi, I'm good.

Grover's POV (during the whole results and before the chatting.)  
"So, how do you think they are doing right now?" I asked before taking a bite into my cheese pizza.  
"I don't know, Annie texted me and said she got her results and is looking through them." Silena replied.  
_Buzz, Buzz  
_"Hey it's a text from Percy." Nico said.  
"What did he say?"  
"He said he talking to some girl now, he didn't say what ID number though."  
"Well let's hope it's Annabeth."_  
_

* * *

How did yah like it? pretty good huh? i like this chapter it took me awhile to write it.  
So see yah next time!  
~*~AzianDemigod16


	5. IM Coversations

Sup? Anyways new chapter! Again today! I have nothing else to do and it's summer!  
So please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5!  
(The IM chat) "Annabeth's thoughts" "_Percy's thoughts"_  
8260: That's cool, so anyways...  
3510: what brings you to the site?  
8260: Oh... Um I guess my friends forced me into it...  
3510: Yah same here, they told me to go on it because apparently I've been miserable for the past few years ever since I broke up with my ex-boyfriend...  
8260: Yep... I guess I had the sorda same situation, except other way around...  
3510: Oh I'm so sorry...  
8260: Hey, it's fine, wait why are we talking about the past? Shouldn't we I don't know talk?  
3510: We are... Gods such a seaweed brain... "Wait what was that? OMG I just called this random dude "his" nickname"  
"_Oh my gods did she just say that? Only my demi-god friends know that and only Thalia and"her" call me that..."  
_8260: Excuse me what did you say?  
3510: Sorry?  
8260: You called me something...  
3510: No I didn't...  
8260: Oh okay then?  
3510: So... anyways... I read your profile.  
8260: I read yours, you sound pretty interesting... better than other girls actually. :)  
3510: Thanks you do to...  
8260: Hey I got to go, there's this other girl who wants to talk to me, apparently we can only talk to one person at a time, Sorry...  
3510: Hey, it's fine... I got the same situation now too actually... so how 'bout we talk again tomorrow sometime?  
*Both check time to see it's 6:12*  
8260: Yah sure, same time?  
3510: great!  
8260: Sounds like a date... Well a computer IM date...  
3510: Ha-ha yep, talk to you tomorrow bye!  
8260: bye!  
3510:_ has left this conversation  
_8260: _has left this conversation  
_

Percy`s thoughts  
I can`t believe that actually happened, she actually called me that. Maybe I should ask her to meet me sometime.  
Percy`s IM chat  
8260: Hello...  
9856: Hi!*Says in flirty tone*(A/N: lol!)  
8260: Hi...  
9856: Are we just going to keep saying hi or what?  
8260: Sorry... So how are you?  
9856 *calms done* *gets back to flirty tone* good you?  
8260: um can you please not do *this* it makes me uncomfortable...  
9856: hmm? Oh sorry...  
8260: its fine...  
9856: Hey you wanna meet sometime its a little tiring typing and you seem cute!  
8260: Sure... I guess...  
9856: Great! *flirtier even more* I'll see you tomorrow? At 3:00... the cafe' on 54st?  
8260: Sure...  
9856: Super! See yah... *says oddly seductively* (A/N: lol I love that part it's hilarious to me!)  
8260: Bye?  
9856:_has left this conversation  
_8260:_Has left this conversation_

Annabeth's thoughts:  
Oh my gods I actually did that I called him seaweed brain...

Annabeth's IM chat:  
2324: Hey...*says like what those kind of idiots in movies say it like*  
3510: Hi?  
2324: How are you doing this fine night?  
3510: Good?  
2324: How about we meet up tomorrow? 6:00 the fancy restaurant on 67st?  
3510: How 'bout we don't?" (A/N Ohhh rejected! Go Annabeth!)  
2324: Oh come on give me a chance!  
3510: Gods!  
2324: What's that supposed to mean?  
3510: Ugh if I say yes will you leave me alone?  
2324: Yes...  
3510: Fine... bye.  
3510:_Has left this conversation  
_2324: Bye!  
2324:_Has left this conversation_

* * *

So like? This chapter is all IM so yah...  
Anyways its not my best but it will do...  
Next chapppy coming soon!  
~*~ AzianDemigod16


	6. The Plan

Sup?  
Well new chapter!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Nico's POV (This is after the IM chats, during the IM chats they were talking.)  
_Buzz, buzz_  
"Hey, I got another text from Percy!" I announced.  
45 minutes since "they" last texted us.  
"Oh, what did he say?" Beckendorf asked.  
"He said-"  
_Buzz, buzz  
_"He-he sorry text from a magazine..." Silena apologized.  
"Well yah whatever, he said he talked to the girl he met and she called him..." Scroll down...  
"She called him... Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain!"  
"No way! Then it has to be Annabeth he's talking to right?" Grover asked.  
"No, duh Sherlock!"  
"But, but! He said he has a date with another girl- not seaweed brain nickname-calling girl- tomorrow at 3:00 at the cafe' on 54st!" I continued repeating Percy's text.  
"NO FREAKING WAY!" Silena yelled so loud the whole restaurant started yelling at her!  
"Oh shut up!" She said, while the rest of us couldn't stop laughing.  
"Ha- oh Ha- okay- ha- back to –Ha Percy." Thalia managed.  
"Okay, we need a plan."  
"How about two of us head over to the cafe' and keep an eye on them?" Silena offered.  
"Sure... but what about Annie?" Beckendorf asked.  
"Um-"  
_Buzz, buzz  
_"Annabeth said: She talked to this guy...*scroll down* She really likes him...*scroll down* She called him seaweed brain *scrolls down* Wait! *scrolls up* She called him seaweed brain!" Thalia said.  
"OH MY GODS! NO FREAKING WAY!" Silena screamed yet again...  
"Oh shut up!"  
Thalia continued "Wait there's more, she met this other guy who is apparently utterly stupid and idiotic, and she said she would go on a date with him to the restaurant on 67th if he would stop talking to her..."  
"NO-  
"But she said she will go but will hate it." Thalia finished interrupting Silena.  
"NO FREAK-"  
"Not another word!" I screamed.  
"Fine... but at what time?"  
"Um, at 3:00 same time." (A/N Yah sorry I changed it... I had to cause the story wouldn't make much sense to me...)  
"So who's going to keep an eye on them?" Grover asked.  
"Um, I guess... Charlie and I can go to the Cafe' and Grover and Juniper can go to the restaurant. Because if Thalia and Nico got to anyone they will know because they got the texts." Silena offered.  
"For an Aphrodite child you're pretty smart." Thalia said.  
"Than- wait a minute... no one insults my mother!"  
"Would you like to get struck with lightning?"  
"Gasp! You wouldn't!" Silena cried clutching her hair.  
"STOP IT!" Juniper yelled. I know I know you wouldn't expect it from calm Juniper here, but she does get mad.  
So with that we talked about the plan and paid for the food and left to sleep over at mine and Thals house, 'cause apparently we have the best house...

No one's POV  
"So... we go to the destinations... while Thalia and Nico stay here and watch through these cameras in my sunglasses, Charlie's hat, Grover's hat, and your purse. Right?" Silena asked just to make sure.  
"Yes Silena for the fifth time this morning." Juniper said obviously annoyed.  
"Sorry... well I'm going to make some breakfast, you want some whole grain cereal?"  
"Yah sure thanks..."  
(With Nico Thalia and Grover)  
"Okay we got this all figured out.. at 3:15 be there and find Annabeth. Right?" Nico asked Grover.  
"Yes sir Di'Angelo!" Grover saluted. When a goat does it you don't even think it's a salute.  
"Please, don't do that Grover."  
"Sorry...  
"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Time passed while they were watching T.V, eating, talking, and that kind of stuff. Soon it was 2:30 and Silena decided to go and get ready.  
"Okay what dress should I wear?" Silena asked juniper and Thalia holding up two dresses. A dark blue/ purple sundress, and a red sundress.  
"I'm thinking the blue one..." Juniper said.  
" Why are you even dressing up? It's just the cafe'. Shouldn't Juniper it be Juniper dressing up? She's going to a four star restaurant."  
"Oh yeah. I'll be right back." Juniper said. After awhile Juniper came back with a knee-length red dress on her with black strappy heels.  
"So what do you think?"  
Silena smiled sweetly. "Great!"  
"Okay well have fun... I'm going to go set up the T.V." Thalia said and left.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it!  
The dresses i picked are in my profile if you wanted to see it. I got bored so I decided to do it.  
Next Chapter is the sad "dates"  
~*~ AzianDemigod16


	7. Cafe' and Ditching Dates

Chappy 7! Hello! Everyone! New Chapter!  
I probably haven't said this before but anyways I do not own Anything except the plot of this story!  
All rights go to the wonderful Rick Riordan! (Gods I wish I was him sometimes...)

* * *

Annabeth's POV (at 2:30)  
"Maybe I shouldn't even go to this date." I thought while slipping on my most terrible looking dress ever. (Well maybe in my point of view it wasn't my kind of style.) (A/N just imagine it a very ugly colour with a very ugly design!)  
"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't..., but maybe I should...I don't know..." I debated in my head. One side said _yes you should! Don't hurt his feelings! _While the other said_ don't do it even if you're just being nice! He is a terrible idiotic guy!  
_After ten minutes of debating and arguing with myself I decided to call him at 4:00 to tell him I'm busy... -eating and watching T.V. that is.

Percy's POV (2:30)  
"Okay well this is it... hopefully she's not... wait, never mind." I said to myself taking in a deep breath and shivered as I thought my date being a certain red-headed girl. And, I exited my apartment building.  
Soon I entered the cafe' and sat at the table where "9856" would be waiting.  
As I sat down I saw this red-headed frizzy haired girl, wearing short-shorts, a tank top and a jacket over-top, come over. Oddly, she looked very familiar... as if I knew her before. Regina? Rebecca? Renee? Rachel... Oh my gods it's Rachel!  
"Hi," Rachel said as I stood up. "My name is... Oh my gods Percy?"  
"Yep...?" I asked casually.  
"It's me Rachel!"  
"Yah, I know." I responded obviously clearing the fact, I didn't want her here. After she stole my Pegasus... no one is forgiven.  
"Oh, well maybe we should sit down..."  
"Oh sorry, but I got t-"and she pulled me down.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ah-ha! Clearly the innocent act!  
"Why are you on a dating site?" I asked her.  
"Oh, I see... why I-the oracle- on a dating site?  
" Well long story short. I quit being the oracle."  
"Wow" Emphasis on the quit part I see.

Silena's POV  
When we entered the cafe' we saw Percy talking to some red-headed girl.  
"Who the heck is that?" I asked Charles.  
He looked at her for awhile and turned to me, "Rachel... she kissed him before Percy and I went off to the "boat"."  
"Gasp! That b-!"  
"Not another letter Silena!" Charles said.  
"He-he."

Percy's POV  
We talked- well she talked- for a bit while I looked around the cafe' helpless. Soon I saw Silena and Beckendorf enter the cafe' and waved to get their attention.  
"Perce, who are you looking at?" Gr... She said Perce!  
"Hmm oh my friends are here..."  
Finally they caught my attention-waving arms- and I mouthed "Help me!" Soon they ran over and Silena pushed Rachel to the far end as she sat down next to her disgusted.  
"Hey Percy!" Beckendorf greeted. "Rachel." He nodded. She smiled disgusted but sweetly.  
"Percy! Rachel..." Silena repeated. "So what are you and... "She "doing here?" Emphasis, on the "she"...  
"Hey guys! Oh nothing... remember that site we went to Beckendorf?" He nodded. "Yah well Rachel was on that site to; apparently she was one of my results." I said the last part stiffly.  
"Wow... great."

Thalia's POV  
"Hahahahahah! Hey Nico! Come here!" I yelled as soon as I saw through Silena camera that it was R.E.D.  
"What?" He asked.  
I just pointed to the screen.  
"No freaking way!"  
"Yes, Hades freaking way!"  
"Well at least now he won't ever go on another date with her, which leaves Annabeth."  
"Yep...!"  
"You should have heard him a week ago!"  
_*Flashback*  
Percy and Nico were at Percy's apartment hanging out when all of a sudden Percy said._  
_"You know what I like? I like the fact that Rachel is the oracle and I will never see her again!" He said and continued with a whole lot of hilarious reasons...  
*End of flashback*  
_"Hahahahahah"  
"Yah I know!"

Grover's POV  
As soon as we entered the restaurant, we saw no one with blonde wavy hair and grey eyes.  
"Excuse moi are you eh- looking por someone?" A waiter asked.  
"Um yes please... Have you seen a girl, twenty-some, blonde wavy hair, piercing grey eyes? Probably, with an idiotic friend?" Juniper asked him.  
"Um no ma'am, but we have seen an idiotic monsieur."  
"Oh well thank you. Good bye!"  
When we exited the building I called Thalia and told them what we saw.

* * *

Well... i hope it was good!  
So last night I used my alarm clock on my dsi and it was so silent I didn't even wake up so now im not ready for school on wednesday! Yah i know first day on wednesday...  
Thanks for reading! Review! Now posting new chapters only with five reviews on this chapter!  
~*~ AzianDemigod16


	8. The Guy has Guts!

Chapter 8! Okay! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I haven't updated! so just read i'll apologize more later..

Oh and I do not own ANYTHING! except the story plot... if anyone else has it im sorry its a big site... All belongs to Rick Riordan(gods I wish I was him...)

* * *

Percy's POV  
"Well that went well..." I said as I got home and practically tackled my bed.  
"Oh gods it's almost 6:00..."  
As I reached my computer and logged on the dating site I saw a chat request: 3510  
"Right on time..."  
_"Annabeth's thoughts"_  
3510: Hey!  
8260: Hi...  
3510: What's up?  
3260: I went on a date today... you know the girl I told you about that asked me to talk?  
3510: Yah...  
8260: Yah anyways... it turns out she was a long time "friend" that I've known for quite some time...  
3510: Oh I see... what's her name?  
8260: Rachel... _"Rachel... Rachel... Why does she sound so familiar...? Rachel. Elizabeth. Dare..."  
_3510: Oh I knew a Rachel...  
8260: Cool. So anyways how are you?  
3510: Good... I had a date... I ditched. He was an A-hole (A/N excuse me for my language)  
8260: Sweet... I should have done that...  
8260: So I was wondering...

Thalia's POV  
"So..." I said as everyone gathered together in the living room.  
"Well... Annabeth ditched the date..." Juniper said.  
"Good... Percy was at the café... Rachel was there..." Beckendorf said.  
"Yep..."  
_Buzz Buzz  
_"Text from Annabeth: 8260 asked her out this Friday, she said yes!" I repeated the text.  
"Finally the guy had guts, yay!"Silena cheered.  
"I know!"  
"So... she wants us to help her on Friday, its Wednesday, I guess we just wait..."

* * *

Okay so it's short i'm sorry... And im very very very very sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! Ugh! School started and my teacher already gave the class homework... :( And i have writer's block... and it's a class with 32 people! So i'm sorry I'm sorry! Ill try to update soon I promise so don't kill me! And next chapter is longer and is about getting ready!  
Read and review!  
~*~ AzianDemigod


	9. Why She Left

Chapter 9! Finally! Im so sorry for the long wait again... Anyways Enjoy! And I do notown anything except the creative plot! If plot copied from someone I'm sorry its a big site...

* * *

Annabeth's POV  
_Ding-Dong_  
Friday night, I ran to the door with my dress halfway zipped up my hair still drying, and bedroom covered with... well stuff. Definitely not me.  
"Ahh! Come in Come In!" I screamed as Thalia Juniper and Silena were standing outside.  
"Okay we're here. So... Whoa what happened?" Silena said with a surprised look in her wide brown eyes.  
"He-heh"  
"Whatever, okay," Silena took a glance at me. "You need help..."  
"You think?"  
"Sorry, sorry. Okay Thalia help Annabeth with her dress, Juniper please clean up the room, and I will help you with everything else!" An Aphrodite child is great when you need one...

Percy's POV  
_Okay meet date at 8:00 at restaurant... Get ready...  
_"Finally your here!" I cried when Nico, Beckendorf, and Grover came.  
"Of course... So what's up? And why are you in a dress shirt and boxers?" Grover asked.  
"Long story short... I need help."  
"Fine, Beckendorf grab him some pants please, Nico fix his hair, messy but still neat, and I shall work my magic!" Grover exclaimed.  
"Whoa, whoa..." I said backing away. "What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing really..." Grover said with a mischievous smile. Great...

Annabeth's POV  
"Okay what should I do?" Silena asked to herself.  
"Something with my hair?" I said.  
"Yes, yes I know just what should I do with your hair..."  
About 30 minutes later and a bunch of screaming, laughing and yelping, Silena finally was done...with just my hair! A nice slight curly look.  
"Make-up!" Silena cheered. "Yay, my favourite part!"  
"Not too much!" I cried.  
'Fine..." She said sadly.  
15 minutes later she gave me lip-stain, light pink blush and mascara.  
"You're done! Now, shoes and Jewellery!"  
10 more minutes, Silena chose a long Silver necklace and my owl earrings from Athena my mother.  
"You're done! _Sniff, sniff_ I did great! Now let's go!" Silena said.  
We went to my car and Thalia drove to the restaurant where 8260 would be waiting.

Percy's POV  
I waited in the booth playing with my tie and worrying.  
"Percy you'll be fine." Nico ensured. "It's just a girl..."  
"Yah, I know it's just a girl! What if she doesn't like me!"  
"Nothing will go wrong."  
All of a sudden Nico got out of his seat after he looked at his phone and walked to the front.  
"What is he doing?" I asked.  
A familiar girl started talking to him, Black hair, and blue electrifying eyes. Then another girl started coming towards us.  
"Percy! Charlie! Okay Perce don't get mad, please!" I looked at the girl confused. Only one person I knew called him Charlie...  
"Silena?" I asked.  
"Yah, yah I know I'm sorry please don't get mad!"  
"About what?"  
"About that..." She said worried as she pointed to a beautiful blonde with a familiar colour in her eyes, and tan skin...  
_***Flashback*  
"I can't do this anymore, Percy I can't." She said close to tears.  
"Annabeth don't leave! I'm sorry!"  
"Percy, I know it's not your fault... we didn't want this to happen; I thought we could live a normal life without all this fighting monsters and other demi-gods. I thought that life could be behind us after high school, but no! They came back for no reason at all and now we have to re-live it all over again! I don't want that Percy! I don't!" A sudden burst of tears came out as she tried to hide her face.  
"Annabeth I'm sorry! I never wanted it either. It just came and now I have no idea what to do but keep you safe!"  
"I can do that myself Percy. I've done it for over 5 years..."  
"Well, do you think I can, Annabeth? Do you really think I can? For over those 5 years you've always known what to do, what to say! I can't live without you..." He said his voice quieting.  
"Yes, Percy you can..."  
"Annabeth, look at me" He said moving her face towards him. "I don't want you to leave, we can do this Annabeth..."  
"I'm sorry Percy, I can't."  
"Not again with the: I can't! Annabeth come on! Seriously...! Oh my gods, Annabeth I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to cry at get mad at-"  
"Percy, its fine just let me leave!" Percy said nothing as for he was at loss of words. So Annabeth pushed him out of the way and whispered:  
"I'll be back tomorrow for my stuff." And she ran out into the cold streets of NYC crying slow tears.  
*End of Flashback*  
**_"You brought, Annabeth!" I practically yelled.

* * *

Soo... How was it? Was it good? Oh and on my proflie there are two dresses underneath Annabeth's name at the top of my profile. So please review and tell me which dress you like just three reviews with dress choice would be nice... SO Anyways Enjoy! Chapter 10 currently writing... This story has a few more chapters left... Bye!  
~!*!~ AzianDemigod16


	10. Something Surprising

Chapter 10! Woo! Longest chapter so far and my fave! Anyways this time no long wait! But don't get your hopes up tomorrow is school because today's monday : labour day...  
Anyways special thanks to:  
awesomeathena  
and lovemeforever04 for always reveiwing my stories!  
and  
xXxSerenaxXx for the first one to tell me what dress she liked besides my sis and friend!  
and: jahfreenalam and all other readers for being so kind! Luv ya!  
Anyways ON WITH THE STORY! Characters may be OOC (out of character) and I DON NOT OWN ANYTHING! All rights to rick riordan and the crew. I do own plot!

* * *

Percy's POV

"Well technically we didn't bring her... you actually got matched, with uh... 3510!" Silena laughed nervously.  
"The Seaweed Brain, the "break-up" the "designing" Rachel..." I said to myself.  
"Yah... all of that stuff was Annabeth..."  
"And you knew too!" I whisper yelled at Beckendorf.  
"Yep..." He smiled.  
"Oh my gods, oh my gods... What am I going to do? Wait does she know?"  
"Nope... but she will soon..."

Annabeth's POV  
I saw Silena run over to these two guys, one African American, the other tanned with black hair, and green eyes, who looked oddly familiar.  
"Who the Hades is that?" I screamed at Nico who came over here.  
"Uhhh..."  
"We would like to tell you but we'd rather not for you know our safety." Thalia laughed nervously.  
"Then why does he look so fami- Percy? You brought him here?" I looked at them closely and saw in their eyes they didn't.  
I thought "So... who brought him here?  
Wait... Rachel... "Break-up"... his stupid-ness... 8260?"  
"Yep it's him alright..."  
"So what, why are we here? Can I leave or what?"  
Thalia and Nico started to laugh.  
"What?"  
"You're not going anywhere..." They said. And with that they dragged me into the booth while Beckendorf kept Percy there so he couldn't move.  
"I'm not going in there!" I screamed.  
"What you're scared?" Thalia teased.  
"No I just utterly hate him." As I said this Percy's cute smile from Thalia's joke turned into a sad disappointed frown and I completely regretted it.  
"If she doesn't want to sit don't make her because obviously she hates me." Said a voice I loved that I've never heard in such a long time.

Percy's POV  
When she said that my self-esteem completely crumbled down. (A/N Heheh when I read this over again I started laughing hysterically.)  
"If she doesn't want to sit don't make her because obviously she hates me." I finally said.  
Annabeth looked at me sympathetically and sat down. While the others left relieved.  
"Why, are you like that Percy? Shouldn't you hate me?" She asked.  
"I can't... I never stopped." (A/N ewwww corny! Ha-ha I know I wrote it.)  
When I said that I swear I saw her face light up which made me smile. Self-esteem back up 10%!

Soon, silence was spread over while I just stared at little details of the restaurant awkwardly taking in everything.  
"So..." I said.  
"So..."  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"'Cause you asked me to come..." She gave me a small smile.  
"Of course..."I laughed.  
"So, you look great. I really like the dress..." I smiled admiring her hair and purple dress with a chain around the waist. Wow I sound weird...  
"Thanks so do you..." She said pointing at my tux.  
"Annabeth..." I said quietly.  
"Please Percy, stop trying to apologize." She frowned obviously remembering everything, why she came and what happened to us before. "I should go..." She grabbed her purse and started to walk to the door. I ran after her and caught her arm.  
"Wait! Can I at least buy you dinner? Isn't that what you came here for?" I asked hopefully, I needed to talk to her.  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure." And I looked into her silver-grey eyes waiting for an answer.  
"Fine... but not here. It's too fancy."  
"Sure, why not."

Annabeth's POV  
Oh why did I do this? Why did I agree? I can't help it I just want to hug him and cry saying sorry. But, no, that would be awkward. He obviously hates me and is just doing this to be nice. So, now we were walking through Central Park and I was trying to avoid walking close to him.  
"So what do you want?" He asked looking at me with those stupid but loving green eyes. Darn him! Darn him I tell you!  
"I don't know a hot dog I guess..."  
"Sure." He walked over to the stand without even asking what I wanted on it. Soon he came back with my favourite: Two ketchups, two relishes, and one mustard. (A/N that's my favourite!)  
"You remembered?" I asked him in awe.  
"Yep." He said proudly. Darn him and his stupid but cute cockiness to Tartarus!" (A/N I thought I spelled it wrong. So, I checked my book Mythlopedia Oh My Gods and it was right so I started doing a happy dance!)  
"Okay then..."

We started to walk eating in silence while I was taking little nibbles he practically swallowed his whole! Then he noticed I was cold, so he offered me his jacket. Gods why didn't I bring a stupid sweater! WHY!  
"Annabeth are you okay?" He finally asked concerned.  
"Yep, just wonderful..." I answered harshly but quietly so he wouldn't hear.  
We started walking and I asked told him I wanted to go home.  
"Yah, okay sure let's go back to the restaurant and I'll get the car." He explained.  
"No, I want to walk." I objected.  
"But its co-"  
"I want to walk." I interrupted.  
"Sure, I'll walk with you."  
"I'm fine."  
"I'm not leaving you alone in the streets." I just ignored him and started walking; footsteps were heard behind me so I looked back to see the person I never wanted to see tonight.  
"Annabeth, wait up!"  
"Bye Percy!" I said as I neared my apartment. He ran up to me as I climbed up the stairs and walked in.  
I walked into the elevator and Percy came running in.  
"We need to talk." He said, holding my arm.  
I yanked away and gave him his jacket as the elevator door opened.  
"Annabeth!" He yelled.  
"What?" I finally screamed.  
"I want to talk to you."  
"Oh, look at that... I don't!  
He grabbed my face and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
I just looked away.  
Then out of nowhere he kissed me straight on the lips! After ten seconds of me just standing there surprised, my instincts took over and I started to kiss him back. And, I swear he smiled. Until we heard an old lady come by, and say:  
"Awe! What a cute couple! But take it inside!" She said waving her walking stick. (A/N Ha-ha! Oh I love that part! Anyways if the "kiss" wasn't detailed, I'm not very comfortable writing those kinds of moments...)  
I pulled away realizing what happened.  
"Oh my gods Annabeth I'm so sorry it just happe-"  
"No, its fine..." I said dreamily. And, turned around to go inside my apartment.  
"Annabeth!" I heard as I closed my door and flopped on my bed touching my lips.

* * *

So how was it? Please review reviews always make me excited and happy! So this is officially my fave chappy so far. There is one or two more chapters left by the way so be prepared!  
~*~AzianDemigod16


	11. Phone Message thingy

Chapter 11! Ahh! This technically isn't really a chapter just what I did for fun to let yuo guys know I'm still typing!  
Anyways Special thanks to alicehart1234 for being my happy dance buddy! *Happy dance* So... All rights to Rick Riordan! Except Plot! Now read!

* * *

(Recap)  
Percy's POV  
Then my stupid instincts took over and I kissed her straight on the lips. First, she didn't kiss back so I was going to pull away but instead she kissed me back and I smiled. We stayed like that until we heard an old lady yell:  
"Awe! What a cute couple... but take it inside!"  
Sadly, Annabeth pulled away.  
I stared at her for a split second then realized what happened.  
"Oh, my gods! I'm so sorry it just happ-" I tried to apologize.  
"No it's fine..." She said oddly.  
"Annabeth!" I yelled as she walked into her apartment.  
(Now...)  
Percy's POV  
A week passed by, and no answers from Annabeth. I called her, I texted her, I even went to her apartment. And what am I left with? NOTHING!  
_Heylo! For Thalia... I'm sorry I am not here... For Grover, no I will not make you enchiladas...  
For Nico, sorry can't help you with Thalia- problems... For Silena... no I will not accept a makeover from you... For everyone else I will try my hardest to call you back. For Percy, (cringes at name...) ... no comment.  
_Hearing that message over and over again just brings me pain...

* * *

So... SORRY SORRY! It's soo short but it does not count as a chapter technically so there are still two more left! So on What if... my other story.. (you should read it...) Should I make a wedding chapter or no?  
So school! My teacher's name is Mr. Peanut!(no not really..) and he is awesome! And I sit by a special someone... hint hint ;) Hahaha, whatever... So review please!  
Next chappy coming soon.. im sick with sore throat, cough, and stuffy nose and soon i might lose my voice if I keep screaming in gym and at the soccer guys at school... So see yah!  
Yours happily~*~ AzianDemigod!


	12. Bumping Into Each Other!

Chapter 12... AHHH! i'm soooooo sorryyy! i havent updated for how long? two weeks or so? Im sorry im sorry im sorry... Its just that school started and well I have writer's block and well I have "friend" hint hint problems i dont have any extra time! Im sorry!

* * *

No one's POV

Days went by and no answer from Annabeth. One day Percy was walking through the streets thinking about things like, well I don't know... ANNABETH!

"Yah, I heard those messages!... No I will not talk to him!" Said a voice coming towards Percy.  
Percy did not look up but just kept walking...  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and well... Percy? Sorry, I got to go!" Annabeth said and ran off.  
"Annabeth wait!" Percy called, drawing many weird looks from New Yorkers. "You forgot your... bag? Purse? Whatever, you just forgot something...!"  
"Dude! You're talking to no one!" Said, a passing New Yorker.  
"Dude! Mind your own business!" Percy imitated.  
~*~

"Yes I saw her today Grover!"  
_Are you sure?  
_"Yes I'm sure!"  
_And you have her bag?  
_"Yes I have her bag!"  
_So give it back to her!  
_"How?"  
_I don't know... GO TO HER APARTMENT!  
_"Fine... Well I gotta go, to Annabeth's apartment! See yah!"  
_Bye..._

Grover's POV  
"So what are we going to do? Because obviously the first plan did not work..." Nico asked.  
We were at the cafe' and Silena and Beckendorf were gone...shopping... so it was just us four. I had just explained the whole incident between the two dramatic kids...  
"Well... I don't know... leave them be? Or we could meddle again..." Thalia suggested...  
"Why would we be doing that? We already got them mad the first time! I like the first idea better!" Juniper exploded.  
"Okay, Juniper... calm down..." I soothed her.  
"I'm sorry! I just hate the idea that two of my best friends aren't together anymore!" She started bursting into tears and all of us tried to calm her down.

* * *

Okay anyways im sorry again! I havent seen a review in a long time so yah... this is another fill-in-to-make-sure-you-know-i-did-not-die chapter... so thank you for no hate reviews! I personally do not like this chapter... so anyways can anyone please give me ideas in their reviews for my next chapter?  
Please and thank you!  
Peace! ~*~ AzianDemigod16


	13. The Happy Ending

Chapter 13 Finally! Sorry for such a long wait! Its Thanksgiving today and I couldnt write for the past week because I had yearbook club, volleyball try-outs (we see who makes the team tomorrow!) and homework. So sorry! Well heres the last chapter! Annabeth is a little OOC but thats okay. And ive noticed i havent been putting the other characters on for a while but thats okay too. Well enjoy!

* * *

Annabeth's POV 

"Yah, I know right?" My friend Kaley giggled quietly as the librarian kept her gaze on us. She was my dorm-mate, with long wavy black hair, and thick lips, she had almost every man on earth's eye on her, besides two, two green ones.

"And, then remember when he..." my voice trailed off.  
"And then what? What are you looking at?" She followed my gaze to a certain pair of people I didn't want to see. Well, one I didn't want to see.  
"Oh, who's that over there?"  
"Who?"  
"You know dark black hair, green eyes, wearing blue jeans, tight muscles..." She stated dreamily.  
"Hey, you know what? I'll tell him that my friend is dreaming about him how's that?" And before she could respond and I could get up he saw me! And he started to come right now!  
'_It's okay calm down okay? He's just here to say hi! And Grover and Kaley are here to right?  
_"Hey, Annabeth, how are you?" Grover smiled.  
"Hey! I'm Kaley! And you are?" She asked Percy shaking his hand and not letting go.  
"I'm Percy..." He said cautiously. I admit when he started to smile at her, I got a bit jealous.  
"Oh and hey, Annabeth..."  
"Hi" I gave a little wave.  
"So whatcha doing?" He asked as he sat down, beside me! I admit again I felt a tingle when his hand brushed mine.  
"Nothing, what are you even doing here?"  
"Um, Grover had a feeling that you- I mean he had a feeling... need of coffee."  
"Were in the library dim-wit. Ugh anyways I gotta go. See yah Kaley, Grover! Percy..." I grabbed my stuff and headed out.

Percy's POV  
"What's her problem? What happened between you two?" Kaley asked, pointing at me.  
"Nothing..." I mumbled. My second chance to talk to her and she ran away! How nice is she? So instead I slumped in my seat playing with my Camp Half-Blood Necklace.  
"Well...?" Asked Kaley.  
"Well?"  
"Why are you just sitting there? Go after her you dim-wit!" Wow, for my first few minutes knowing her she already calls me a dim-wit... wow...  
So, after them talking some sense into me I decided to head out after her like a normal dude in those sappy love stories.

(Sorry if Percy's POV was short I just needed to change)  
Annabeth's POV  
As I walked down the streets of snowy Manhattan I received a lot of stares, most probably because of the slow tears running down my face. Gods why can't people mind their own business?  
_Ring, ring, ring...  
Hello? _The voice answered.  
"Hi, Thalia?"  
_Annabeth? Why do you sound like you're crying?  
No reply  
Annabeth? Say something!  
No reply  
Ugh never mind just let me get you. Where are you?  
_"Umm" _sniff "_Central park..."  
_Okay I'm coming just stay there.  
Line dead._

As I sat there wiping my eyes and looking at the ground I noticed a pair of shoes come right up to me.  
Why can't people just mind their own FREAKING BUISSNESS? Hmm or maybe it's Thalia, but if it was she would be wearing her black converse these were puma...  
"Annabeth?" A voiced asked.  
_Great, not Thalia.  
_"Annabeth? Please just talk to me."  
"Please just go away!"  
Instead he sat down.  
"Annabeth look at me! Come on!"  
Tears start flowing again.  
"Hey, hey don't cry. I'll leave if you really want." He told me standing up.  
"Percy don't." I replied finally.  
"Okay, um."  
5 minutes of silence and shuffling around.  
"Percy? Uh, can I ask you something?" I sat up straight.  
"I guess."  
"Why are you holding a rose?"  
He stared at it as if he forgot about the flower."Oh uh, here." He smiled handing me the delicate crimson rose.  
"Thanks..." I slightly smiled.  
"Percy?"  
"What are we like playing twenty ques-"  
As I pressed my lips to him he finally shut up, and responded roughly wanting more.  
"What was that for?" The stupid seaweed brain asked when I pulled away.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said sorry you Seaweed Brain! I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for leaving I'm sorry for not speaking to you, I'm sorry-"  
"You said Seaweed Brain." He grinned.  
"Yah? So?"  
"Never mind, I'm sorry too Wise Girl." I shivered as we kissed once again.  
"So would you like to try that night again?"  
"Excuse me?"  
He chuckled slightly, "Would you like to do the honour of going to dinner with me?"  
I grinned, "Of course."  
"Well let's go milady." (Heh heh Sonny with a Chance.)  
"Percy please don't say that."  
"Fine, milady. Where would you like to eat? How about a fancy restaurant? Sushi? Steak? Pasta?"  
"How about pizza?"  
"No you deserve better than that."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does."  
"No it doesn't"  
And the starry night continued on, and we never really went out to dinner.

The End

* * *

So how was it? I guess the last chapter wasnt my best but it works. So please review... Im thinking of an epilouge but i dont know you guys decide and tell me in the review. I'm so happy! I got like hugs from everyone on friday Hahah, and tomorrow The Lost Hero comes out! And on October 16th its my Birthday! So yes busy busy.. Anyways Thank you guys for all the support! And remember to read my other stories and my sister's its really good based on Beastly.  
Peace!  
~*~ AzianDemigod16


End file.
